Want More Fun
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: Niou's just trying to survive high school when a mysterious girl appears and everything starts to get a little crazy. Yaoi  multiple pairings  eventual OC/? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Niou's just trying to survive high school when a mysterious girl appears and everything starts to get a little crazy. Yaoi (multiple pairings) eventual OC/? Rated T for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or any other franchises I mention (Facebook, song lyrics, Oreo cookies, ect) I do own my Ocs.

Warnings: Yes, this does contain guy/guy (at this moment it will remain rated T). And I've never written from a guy's point of view so we'll see how this goes. Also language! I do use the F-word and other swears a lot in this story.

If you see any grammar, spelling, OOC, plotholes, anything, lemme know. I love opinions, they fuel my need to write, especially this story since it's on the border of being thrown in the chopping block..-.

When I walked into the locker room I was greeted with the funk of bad body odor. Man do teenage boys stink. Wrinkling my nose I open my locker only to find it smells much worse than I expected. The culprit is a pair of sneakers that have probably been in there for a few weeks. Perfect. I toss the grubby shoes into my tennis bag along with some other smelly clothes. Mom will wash them tonight for me. The reek of fake-apple overpowers the smell of teenagers and I wrinkle my nose and glare at the short redhead beside me.

"Fatass." I mumble.

Marui Bunta whips around and glares at me before snapping a green bubble from his apple bubblegum. It reeks. Marui smirks and purposefully turns to Yagyuu Hiroshi who was just leaving the shower, "Hey, Yagyuu, are you going out with Jackal and Kirihara and I to get okonomiyaki?" Yagyuu blinks a few times, he doesn't have his glasses on and he's practically blind.

"I'm sorry Marui-Kun, I'm busy tonight." Yagyuu says as polite as ever.

Inside I'm torn, I'm glad Yagyuu didn't go with them but at the same time I was hoping the two of us would be able to get something to eat. I blow at the limp and sweaty white bangs that hang in my eyes, they don't move. The tennis season just ended our senpai's won Nationals and next year it's up to all of us. Just because the season is over doesn't mean Yukimura is taking it easy on us. He's such a hard ass, claiming we got lazy in the last two years and need to be whipped back into shape.

Yagyuu slides his glasses onto his nose and glances at me. I glare before gathering my stuff skipping the showers. Like I want to deal with Marui and Jackal's singing and Kirihara prancing around far too much in the showers, though it is funny as hell when the kid slips and falls on his ass with a satisfying _splat_. I'm not in the mood today. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I stalk out the door of the locker rooms.

Outside, leaning against the wall was a girl. We both froze and stared at each other. She had large amber eyes that were the color of autumn leaves and dark brown hair like tree bark. She looked like a tree, I snicker and saunter by her. Out of the corner of my eyes I watch her, girls usually don't hang around the locker rooms, even if they are huge fans. The girl has dark rimmed glasses that suit her long face, her nose is petite and she has small lips. She's tall though, probably close to Yukimura's height, with the right amount of curves for her age. Long legs shoot out from under her short skirt and she's not entirely unattractive, if only she didn't have glasses and her tits were a cup size bigger.

When I reach the gate I push thoughts of the girl out of my head and head to the bus stop. What am I going to do this weekend? Yagyuu probably will be "busy" all weekend like has been the past three weeks. Every day he comes up with some excuse either he flat out leaves practice early or says he's busy or something. Frankly it's annoying, we used to be close, real close, back in junior high, we spent every weekend playing tennis and now he's off doing something else. The bus arrives and I saunter onto it ignoring the stares people give me. Yes my hair is bleach white get over it. After years of getting stares it doesn't effect me, usually, today's different, maybe Yagyuu's unvoiced rejection?

"Pfft." I mutter out loud. What am I? A girl? I shift my legs and sure enough I can feel my penis against my thigh. Nope. I'm not a girl. I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes, I'm just being an idiot.

.-.

Home offers no escape for me. Not like it ever has. Dad's tucked away in his study with stupid construction contracts or something. When I shuffle into the kitchen Mom glanced as me lazily before looking back out the window, her cigarette dangles limp from her lips. Back when I was still a child she used to hide the fact she smoked but she never hid the stench of smoke drifting off her, now she doesn't care. I dig through the cupboard and find bag of chips.

"Dinner will be in an hour." Mom says before she takes a nice, long drag from her cigarette. She'll no doubt cook some amazing food that's inedible; too much salt, burnt, cold, uncooked, soggy, you name it. Usually I end up slipping out of the house in the middle of the night to get some takeout. With a huff I head upstairs to my room. The light under my brother's door tells me he's probably doing something nerdy on his computer. My sister's room is empty, she's off to college though she's coming home next weekend I guess, like I care.

My room's a typical pigsty when I push the door open. Dirty clothes lay in a pile near the end of my bed. I can smell the sweat and grim from here as I yank my shirt over my head. There's a light chill to my room, I left my window and a breeze cooled my room down over the day. My sheets are cold when I flop face first into my rumpled bed. For a while I just lay there listening to the vibration of my phone against my headrest. Probably the Fatass or someone stupid. Eventually I flop over and grab my cell phone checking the message. Yagyuu. My heart thumps in my chest as I read his text.

_Sorry about this weekend Niou-Kun. Maybe next weekend? ~Yagyuu_

I sigh and close the phone not bothering with a reply. The stench of my shoes and uniforms is too much for me so I ball up all the clothes and heft them downstairs to the laundry. Mom trails after me, probably hearing my thundering footsteps.

"That stuff reeks Masaharu. How many times have I told you all you need to do is put your clothes in the hamper in the bathroom and I'll wash them for you!" Mom plucks at a sweaty white shirt before she stuffs everything into the washer. Her cigarette is long gone but the smell still lingers badly masked by floral perfume. She's got her chunky black glasses on, no doubt because the cigarette smoke bothered her contacts. I blow at a piece of hair dangling in front of my face before I step out of my pants and shove them and my socks into the washer as well. Mom merely glances at me before I trudge back upstairs in my boxers. Like she cares.

I'm glad for the coolness of my room as I sprawl out on my bed. It's the beginning of September and half the time the days are burning hot. The other half? It's pouring. My A/C was taken out weeks ago and I rely solely on a cool breeze now. I huff, what the hell am I supposed to do this weekend?

"Puri."

.-.

I did exactly nothing all weekend. Except maybe do my homework but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Nobody needed to know that I was secretly smart and liked the challenge school created for me. With a piece of toast dangling from my mouth I head to school in a newly cleaned uniform that didn't smell of sweat. The bus is crowded with people, I stand too close to some old man and his oldness drifts off and into my nose. Gross.

Monday there's no morning practice. My suspicion is Yukimura Seichii isn't a morning person and can't be bothered after the weekend. Speaking of the devil. I smirk at the blue haired boy, Sanada and Yanagi are on either side of him. Of course they are. Those three are inseparable, and it's a common known fact in the locker room that Yukimura and Sanada are a… _thing_. A shudder run down my spine.

"Cold, Niou-Kun?" That clipped voice sends yet another shiver down my spine as I turn to Yagyuu. He pushes his glasses up and blinks at me. Dork.

"Puri~." I don't give him a real answer. Girls around us are scurrying inside, giggling and tugging at their skirts as the chill gets to their bare legs. It's not that cold out, not yet, though some girls have already resorted to their long sleeves. Wimps. Yagyuu and I walk side by side towards the school. "Ne, you busy after practice?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Niou-Kun."

"No worries," I shrug, "just curious." Instead of hanging around with Yagyuu I run off to my class. I'm in no mood to deal with Yagyuu right now, I'm getting pretty ticked off at how busy he is right now. Whatever.

.-.

"Niou! Faster!" Yukimura yells at me as I run my laps. Damn it shut up you sadist! I'm currently on my 79th lap out of 100. Apparently putting a cricket in Yanagi's locker is unacceptable. Sweat runs down my back, making my pants and shirt stick to me. There's a cramp starting to form in my calf but I push through, if I stopped now I'd get a harsh punishment for sure. Probably a tarundoru-slap.

My feet slap on the ground as I run around and around. Sweat gathers at the base of my spine and I feel my shirt stick there, moving awkwardly whenever I run. Ugh. Damn it. Damn Yukimura! Damn Yanagi! Damn Sanada! Damn that fat ass! Damn Yagyuu! Damn that kid! And damn Jackal while I'm at it!

My calf starts to spasm when I hit my 98th lap. Pain rockets up my body as I limp through my last two laps. Sanada glares at me, watching my progress because Yukimura has better things to do than watch me run. I'm too tired to flip Sanada off as I finish up my last lap. Completely spent I drop onto a bench and squirt my lukewarm water onto my face. A light gust starts to pick up and cools the burn on my skin. Good. Panting I gather the strength to sit up and watch practice, particularly Yagyuu. He, the kid, the fat ass, and Jackal are playing doubles. Yagyuu bends at the net, a little too deep but nobody ever corrects it. The dork shifts his weight from one foot to the other and back again while he waits for the kid to serve. Stupid dork. Stop wiggling your ass. Just then Yagyuu glances back, his brown eyes find mine and he wiggles just a little more. Asshole, stop teasing me. Yagyuu just smirks and goes back to the game.

Frustrated I head inside to play with a ball machine. It doesn't take my mind off Yagyuu and his wiggling ass. I smash ball after ball into the court, the smell of rubber is everywhere as my sneakers squeak against the gym floor. The gym door opens and slams shut but I don't lose my concentration. Sneakers slap and squeak against the floor, I know that walk. The last ball flies towards me and I launch it back over the net before I turn to glare at Yagyuu.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't practice with my doubles partner, Niou-Kun?" Don't play sly and innocent with me! You know I'm mad at you.

"Whatever." I pick up a few stray balls before bringing them to a basket. Cool, slender fingers touch my wrist, just above my wrist weights. The nails are perfectly cut and formed and they look almost feminine. My eyes snap up to Yagyuu who observes me silently. He knows what his touch does to me, he knows that when he touches me a little shock goes through my body, he knows it and he exploits it.

"I am sorry Masaharu." He whispers my name. "I've been very busy lately and as soon as I can explain I will. I promise you." As much as I want to forgive him and tell him how sorry I am I'm not going to give in. I'm too stubborn for that.

"Whatever." I shove by him and shuffle away. Inside my heart squeezes, what the hell Yagyuu? Leading me on and telling me all this shit? Fuck it, I'm done.

.-.

The next day at school I go to the library during lunch in hopes to work on a report without people noticing. Instead, in the back corner of the library I find Yagyuu sitting with that tree girl from Friday. The two sit side by side at a small table looking over a few sheets of paper. Tree shakes her head and points saying something to Yagyuu. My eyes narrow, my fists clench, and I storm out without finding the book I needed to write my report. I should have known. I should have known! They're together, Yagyuu's spending all his time with that stupid Tree. It's too cold to hide out on the roof, besides that there's probably some seniors up there smoking away. Fuck.

.-.

Yagyuu approaches me as we stretch, I walk over to the kid and demand he helps me stretch. Kirihara Akaya peers up at me through his mop of hair but complies without much complaint. His hands feel wrong against my back as he pushes me forward, stubby little fingers dig into my shoulder blades.

"Wanna play a game with me, senpai?" He asks as we switch and I press against his back.

"Sure." I say as normally as I can. So long as I'm not playing with the dork, or the fatass for that matter, I really don't care. Speaking of the fatass, he stuffs a round cake into his face getting frosting all over him. He wipes at it but misses a spot on his upper lip. "Hey fatass! You missed a spot!" I shout at him. Marui flips me off and wipes his mouth again. Sanada sees Marui and smacks him hard on the back of the head. Snickering Kirihara and I head to an empty court for a game.

Kirihara doesn't hold back and it actually takes my mind off things. He hops on his left foot, lob. Hops on his right foot, cross shot. His footwork is amazing I have to admit, I've attempted to use the one-foot split-step before and ended up tripping over myself. Kirihara bounces and moves like water. Still he's no where near as powerful as Sanada or analytical as Yanagi. I end up winning 6-4 because I know all his habits and movements. Despite being frustrated Kirihara looks satisfied as he pants and chugs his bottle of water.

I wipe my sweaty hands down my shorts and watch everyone practice. It's getting colder, winter is just around the corner, and our numbers are diminishing as the holiday break approaches. I wonder if Yagyuu will be "busy" over break too, my eyes find him talking politely to Jackal about something or another. Probably. Just then he looks over and notices me staring. Smooth Masaharu. I glare at him before I look to Kirihara and nudge him into playing another game with me.

.-.

A/N: So this is chapter one, please tell me how you like the story, and if Niou is too OOC for you. I'm trying this from his point of view since every other time I tried it didn't work.I also want to note that if this story does continue it will not interfere with my "Romantic Life of a Teenager" story. My life is rather hectic at the moment so I will try and update both stories at least once a week (I will not update both stories on the same day). I hope you've enjoyed the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or any other franchises I mention (Facebook, song lyrics, Oreo cookies, ect) I do own my Ocs.

Warnings: Yes, this does contain guy/guy (at this moment it will remain rated T). And I've never written from a guy's point of view so we'll see how this goes. Also language! I do use the F-word and other swears a lot in this story.

If you see any grammar, spelling, OOC, plotholes, anything, lemme know. I love opinions, they fuel my need to write, especially this story since it's on the border of being thrown in the chopping block..-.

Frustrated I head inside to play with a ball machine. It doesn't take my mind off Yagyuu and his wiggling ass. I smash ball after ball into the court, the smell of rubber is everywhere as my sneakers squeak against the gym floor. The gym door opens and slams shut but I don't lose my concentration. Sneakers slap and squeak against the floor, I know that walk. The last ball flies towards me and I launch it back over the net before I turn to glare at Yagyuu.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't practice with my doubles partner, Niou-Kun?" Don't play sly and innocent with me! You know I'm mad at you.

"Whatever." I pick up a few stray balls before bringing them to a basket. Cool, slender fingers touch my wrist, just above my wrist weights. The nails are perfectly cut and formed and they look almost feminine. My eyes snap up to Yagyuu who observes me silently. He knows what his touch does to me, he knows that when he touches me a little shock goes through my body, he knows it and he exploits it.

"I am sorry Masaharu." He whispers my name. "I've been very busy lately and as soon as I can explain I will. I promise you." As much as I want to forgive him and tell him how sorry I am I'm not going to give in. I'm too stubborn for that.

"Whatever." I shove by him and shuffle away. Inside my heart squeezes, what the hell Yagyuu? Leading me on and telling me all this shit? Fuck it, I'm done.

.-.

The next day at school I go to the library during lunch in hopes to work on a report without people noticing. Instead, in the back corner of the library I find Yagyuu sitting with that tree girl from Friday. The two sit side by side at a small table looking over a few sheets of paper. Tree shakes her head and points saying something to Yagyuu. My eyes narrow, my fists clench, and I storm out without finding the book I needed to write my report. I should have known. I should have known! They're together, Yagyuu's spending all his time with that stupid Tree. It's too cold to hide out on the roof, besides that there's probably some seniors up there smoking away. Fuck.

.-.

Yagyuu approaches me as we stretch, I walk over to the kid and demand he helps me stretch. Kirihara Akaya peers up at me through his mop of hair but complies without much complaint. His hands feel wrong against my back as he pushes me forward, stubby little fingers dig into my shoulder blades.

"Wanna play a game with me, senpai?" He asks as we switch and I press against his back.

"Sure." I say as normally as I can. So long as I'm not playing with the dork, or the fatass for that matter, I really don't care. Speaking of the fatass, he stuffs a round cake into his face getting frosting all over him. He wipes at it but misses a spot on his upper lip. "Hey fatass! You missed a spot!" I shout at him. Marui flips me off and wipes his mouth again. Sanada sees Marui and smacks him hard on the back of the head. Snickering Kirihara and I head to an empty court for a game.

Kirihara doesn't hold back and it actually takes my mind off things. He hops on his left foot, lob. Hops on his right foot, cross shot. His footwork is amazing I have to admit, I've attempted to use the one-foot split-step before and ended up tripping over myself. Kirihara bounces and moves like water. Still he's no where near as powerful as Sanada or analytical as Yanagi. I end up winning 6-4 because I know all his habits and movements. Despite being frustrated Kirihara looks satisfied as he pants and chugs his bottle of water.

I wipe my sweaty hands down my shorts and watch everyone practice. It's getting colder, winter is just around the corner, and our numbers are diminishing as the holiday break approaches. I wonder if Yagyuu will be "busy" over break too, my eyes find him talking politely to Jackal about something or another. Probably. Just then he looks over and notices me staring. Smooth Masaharu. I glare at him before I look to Kirihara and nudge him into playing another game with me.

.-.

I take a shower as quickly as possible letting sweat and a little blood swirl down the drain. Kirihara is still rather violent when he plays but it's no where near as bad as when we were in junior high. Next year we're going to take Nationals by storm, our senpais (AKA Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi) won last year and we're going to win this year too. My pants stick to my legs from where I didn't dry off completely but that doesn't matter as I sling my bag over my shoulder and stalk out of the locker room. There's that girl standing there again. Tree girl. Today she's reading, what a dork, and doesn't look up when I walk by her. The door swings behind me and the girl makes a little sound from the back of her throat like an "Ahn" sound, as much as I want to look back and see what she was gasping over I stalked away.

The second I step onto my bus I regret not looking back. Something in the pit of my stomach twists as I cling to the hand rail. It was probably a girlfriend of one of a club member, then I try to wrap my brain around who would like a glasses wearing, tree-doppelganger like her, I might not know all the members of the tennis club but I doubt many of them find her attractive. The only person I can think of would by Yagyuu but Yagyuu likes…

The bus stops at my stop and people move and push around making it difficult for me to slip through them and off the oven-hot bus. The second my foot touches the sidewalk the sky opens up and starts pouring. "Fuck." I hiss as I start to run. The sky was clear today! Perfectly clear with those stupid white, fluffy clouds! Not a drop of rain in sight! Now rain pelts down on me as I try to get home before I get too soaked. Sadly, I'm drenched from head to toe before I'm even halfway home. My sneakers squish and squeak as I run and dive around pedestrians that are smart enough to have an umbrella with them. Damn it! Damn it all!

The door creaks open when I get home. "You're late." Mom calls from the living room, the smell of cigarettes is drifting around. I squeak my sneakers as loudly as possible before I peel them off and stick them close to a small heater, maybe they'll dry before school tomorrow. Mom's brown eyes peer around the living room at me and she smirks. "You're soaked." She states.

"Yea, that's what happens when it rains." I shake my head and hope water droplets fly everywhere and from Mom's reaction I assume they did.

"Masaharu!" She yells. I dive around her and head up to my room, dripping water all the way. Like usual, my room is cold and my A/C hums to the same beat as the rain _pitter-patting_ outside my window. I strip from my wet clothes and change into shorts and a teeshirt before I gather things that need to be washed and chuck them into the hamper in the bathroom like a good boy. Since there's nothing more interesting to do I start working on my homework, my hair drips occasionally down my spine and I shiver each time. I peer into my mirror and pull my hair back to look at my roots, just starting to turn black, I have time before I need to bleach it. Good. I hate bleaching my hair but I love the result too much.

_Knock, knock_.

"What?" I drop my hand and my bangs drop back into my face.

"Masaharu, you have a friend over." Mom calls softly through the door.

A friend? Who the hell-? The door opens and I roll my eyes at Wonderboy. "What do you want kid?" I lean back in my computer chair and glare at the kid.

"Treat your guest with respect Masaharu." Mom snaps before she turns to Kirihara, "Would you like any snacks or tea?" Kirihara politely tells my mother no and she leaves without a question. The kid shuffles into my room, toeing an open tennis magazine.

"What are you doing here?" I glare.

"I… ah… I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the arcade with me." Kirihara glances up at me, suddenly he's not the tall, lanky, violent teenager anymore but an innocent kid.

"Che, couldn't you have texted me and asked or something?" I ask but I don't give him time to respond, "I have a lot of homework to do, kid."

Kirihara sits on the edge of my bed and flips through the tennis magazine. "Well, could I stay here then? Everybody's busy and I'm bored." He shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, whatever." I wheel myself back to my computer desk and set to work making sense of calculus. "Do you have any homework?"

"No." His voice squeaks; puberty, glad I accomplished that hurdle.

"Don't lie to me." I growl.

"I… I brought my stuff with me if…"

"Work on it. Sanada would have both our asses if you started failing a class." What the hell is up with me today? Kirihara and I hang out occasionally, yes, but we've never gone to each other's houses before.

"Your mom is nice." Kirihara mumbles as he digs through his tennis bag for his homework. The stench of sweat and grime and… something else emanate from the tennis bag. All worries of Wonderboy finding out how dorky my family is are gone when I wrinkle my nose up.

"Dude, do you ever wash your clothes?" He flushes bright red and looks away. "Whatever." I push away my calculus work, I need something to really focus on, chemistry should help. Scrawling starts to fill the room and I feel a little awkward about Kirihara lounging on my bed doing homework for no reason. It makes my skin crawl in fact. "Hey." I ask suddenly after I get bored writing a lab report.

"Yea senpai?" Kirihara asks not looking up from whatever he's working on. I glance at him, his green eyes narrow in frustration and he licks the corner of his lips.

"Do you know that tree girl that's always waiting outside the locker rooms after practice?"

"Tree girl?" Kirihara glances up through his mop of hair.

"Yea." I wave my hand, "Glasses, tall, dark hair, she looks like a tree."

Kirihara snorts, "I have no idea who you're talking about senpai."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and go back to chem work.

For a while we're quiet, I can even hear my brother clacking away at his keyboard in the room next to mine. Kirihara lets out a grunt, like he does when he's playing tennis and I glance at him. He glances up at me, "S-senpai… are you good at math?"

"Yea, sure, what's the problem?" I huff. Kirihara crawls over to my desk and sets his notebook down in front of me. Simple factoring. When I explain the concept Kirihara gets it and can do all the problems on the page, despite what everyone thinks Kirihara isn't dumb, he just has a tough time understanding.

"Thanks senpai." Kirihara beams at me before crawling back onto my bed to finish his homework. I finish the report and lean back in my seat and close my eyes. Kirihara's pencil scrawls in tune with the _pitter-pat_ outside my window, he must have an umbrella with him.

_Bzzzt_ one of our phone starts to vibrate and since I can feel my computer desk shaking I assume it's mine. I grunt and sit up to grab my cell phone. Yanagi? What the hell is Yanagi texting me for?

_Do you know where Akaya is? ~Yanagi_

Why does Yanagi want to know where the kid is? Regardless I tell him, last thing I need is him upset with me. My phone is silent for some time before it starts to ring, a rather popular hip hop song.

"Hello?" I ask already knowing who was calling.

"Can I talk to Akaya?" Yanagi skips all pleasantries and I hand the phone over without question, Kirihara looks curious when he accepts the phone. As Yanagi talks, about what I can't tell because Yanagi keeps his voice even, Kirihara's eyebrows furrow and he frowns and pouts.

"Sorry senpai." Wonderboy murmurs into the phone before he ducks his head, bangs falling into his face as he murmurs back to Yanagi. I tune them out, it's none of my business. My phone snaps shut a minute later and Kirihara hands me my phone back.

"Your babysitter checking up on you?" I tease.

"Yanagi-Senpai isn't my babysitter." Seaweed-Head pouts.

The stairs creak outside my door and Kirihara jumps as if he's going to get caught with his hands down his pants or something. After I sigh Mom shows up in my doorsteps. "Is your friend staying for supper?" I glance to the kid who just glances back at me.

"Sure." I answer, Mom smiles and prances off commenting how she's glad I have friends over, Kirihara gives me a soft smile too.

.-.

Supper's awkward to say the least. Kirihara's never met my parents so when my glasses wearing, freaky family sits down around the dinner table Kirihara can't help but gape. My brother snuffles and pushes his thick glasses up on his nose before going back to his food. Dad eats so fast I doubt he even realizes there's a guest at the table, then he's off back into his study. Mom asks Wonderboy questions and he responds politely. She asks if he's from the tennis club, what year is he, other odd questions. The wonder boy only seems slightly awkward as my mother pressures for answers. Mom offers to drive Kirihara home but he says no and says a quick goodbye. I shuffle back to my bedroom and flop onto my bed so I can play video games until Mom yells at me to go to bed.

.-.

"Masaharu! Wake up right this instant!" Mom yanks the sheets back away from me, I turn and curl into the remaining warmth of my bed. "Masaharu! You'll be late for school!" School? Shit, we had tennis practice this morning. I leap from my bed and run into the bathroom. I don't have time to shower so I ruffle my hair into something acceptable before I grab all my stuff and run down the streets texting Jackal as fast as I can without running over pedestrians.

When I arrive at school Sanada glares at me but there's no time for him to slap me. Thank God. I change my shoes and race off to homeroom making it just in time. School is a drag, I don't pay much attention, though if I did I'm sure I'd be as smart as Yagyuu or Yanagi. The excitement of the morning is over and I stare out the window during the majority of my classes. I do pay attention in math class, I like math, I can manipulate the numbers how I want to, though lately with our Calculus class things are getting more confusing. Now there are so many rules I have to follow but it's still easy. During my chemistry class I zone out and before I know it I'm thinking about Yagyuu. Good memories float by the window, like that time two years ago when we were all alone in the locker rooms and I moved closer and -

"Niou!" Someone shouts my name and I snap back to realizing I've been asked a question. Sensei glares at me, I've been caught, and a few kids in the class snicker.

"Puri~"

"I asked you a question." Sensei tapped the board where he'd drawn an element using only the orbital notation. My head counts quickly going through the elements.

"Cobalt." I state.

Sensei's eyes narrow but he nods his head and changed a few numbers around and moved on to pestering some other kid. Sad part is the kid gets the answer wrong, orbital notation isn't that hard people.

"Puri~…" I glare out the window refusing to think about those good memories, they don't matter anymore, clearly Yagyuu's with that tree girl. Bitch.

I find tree girl in the hallways and discretely push her into a locker, her books go flying and I scurry off.

To avoid Yagyuu again I, against my will, ask Yanagi for a game. Not only will it keep my mind occupied but Yanagi will surely have something I can correct or work on. I'm right, I lose 1-6 and Yanagi tells me my follow-throughs are bad and I need to work on them. Puri. I can't keep avoiding Yagyuu; as cliché and girly as it is I miss him, he's my friend. So I take my time in the showers until Sanada yells at me for wasting water, then I lounge around my locker organizing things until Yagyuu steps up to his locker beside me.

"I want to talk to you." I tell him, "Once everyone leaves."

"Alright Niou-Kun." Yagyuu blinks his blind eyes at me before he slides his glasses on and gets dressed. My eyes drift over at Yagyuu's pale stomach before he slides his shirt over his chest. We both pretend to be doing something until everyone leaves, Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi slide off into the office to talk about something. Yagyuu cocks his head at me, "What do you want to talk about?"

That clipped tone, the glint of his glasses, that stupid smirk, blood rushes through my body as I push Yagyuu back into a locker. "What the fuck has been going on these past few weeks Yagyuu? You've been ignoring me and I'm tired of this shit."

Yagyuu sighs but doesn't move away from the lockers. "I'm sorry Niou-Kun… I'll tell you this weekend… I promise."

"Fuck that. Tell me now." I demand as I slam my hand into the locker by Yagyuu's face. He doesn't even flinch. He knows I'd never hurt him like that, bastard. "I'm tired of this shit. Don't tell me you're just leading me on Yagyuu." My heart clenches at the idea that Yagyuu never really liked me like that… that all those times were nothing to him.

"No," Yagyuu's hand curls around my neck, "I'm not leading you on." His fingers twirl my rattail and a shudder runs down my spine. "I'm not." He pulls me close and breaths on my face. I close my eyes, I've waited so long… A door creaks open and we both jerk back. "I'll tell you this weekend I promise… Masaharu." Yayguu murmurs before he grabs his things and leaves quietly. For a moment I just stand there, the smell of Yagyuu's cherry shampoo still fills my nose.

"What are you still doing here?" Sanada bellows.

"Puri~" I mutter back.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada's hand comes down hard on the back of my head and the corners of my vision turn black for a moment. God someone's PMS-ing. I sling my bag over my shoulder and saunter out, Sanada doesn't scare me, not since he started "dating" Yukimura. Sanada's been tamed… and he's whipped. Glad I'm not like that.

Tree girl isn't there when I leave but I didn't expect her to be. The only reason she would have stayed this late was for Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi… and since it's well known Yukimura and Sanada are a thing and I don't suspect Yanagi is looking for a relationship… Still it crosses three people off my list of reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or any other franchises I mention (Facebook, song lyrics, Oreo cookies, ect) I do own my Ocs.

Warnings: Yes, this does contain guy/guy (at this moment it will remain rated T). And I've never written from a guy's point of view so we'll see how this goes. Also language! I do use the F-word and other swears a lot in this story.

If you see any grammar, spelling, OOC, plotholes, anything, lemme know. I love opinions, they fuel my need to write, especially this story since it's on the border of being thrown in the chopping block..-.

Thursday I end up practicing doubles with Jackal, the fatass, and Yagyuu. As nice as it is to be back on the court with Yagyuu and know he's not angry with me I'm still frustrated he's keeping something from me. Plus if I didn't practice doubles I'd have to face the wrath of PMS Sanada, and nobody wants to deal with that. So when we take a short break I wedge myself between Jackal and Kirihara on a bench so I can avoid Yagyuu. I'm still frustrated with him.

Marui snaps a bubble and leans forward to talk to Jackal. "So you remember that girl I was telling you about yesterday? The new kid?" Jackal nods. "I heard a rumor that she's got a butterfly tattoo right here." Marui pats the spot just above his butt crack and his eyes flash, "Do you think it's true?"

Jackal shakes his head. "No, she's not that type of girl."

"How do you know huh?" Marui leans forward and snaps a bubble, the stench of his fake apple gum burns my nose.

"She's in a few of my classes." Jackal states. "She's not that type of girl." And just like that Jackal stands and walks off ending the conversation.

"Pfft." Marui grunts and I follow after Jackal not wanting to be around the fatass anymore than necessary. Were they talking about the tree girl? She's the only "new" student I can think of. Jackal knows her?

I nudge my shoulder against Jackal's as we start doing a few stretches. "Hey, the new girl, she's the one that looks like a tree right?" When Jackal raises an eyebrow at me I roll my eyes and continue, "Long brown hair? Glasses? Amber eyes?"

"Oh, yea, that's the new girl. She looks like a tree?" Jackal furrows his eyebrows together as we stretch our arms out together.

"Puri~" I mutter, why am I the only one who thinks she looks like a tree? "Anyways, what's her name?"

"Nakamura Rin." Jackal says, "Haven't you ever met her?"

"No." I deadpan.

"She's quiet." Jackal replies before Yukimura bitches at us for standing still too long. Sadist. At least I can stalk tree girl better.

.-.

Nakamura Rin. I pull out a small file with her name on it from the main office of the school. There's not much time so I find her schedule and memorize it. All higher level classes. Just when I turn to her personal records I hear the main office door opening, the file gets stuffed back into place and I run off through the second entrance as fast as I can. Still I saw something that shocked me in her file. All the way to chem class I think about it; nothing, there was absolutely nothing on her records. Who the hell is this tree girl? Nakamura Rin.

.-.

Friday after practice Yagyuu runs his fingers up my arm when everyone is leaving. Damn it. Blood rushes through my body and I pant for breath when Yagyuu's fingers press into the soft skin of my wrist. "Come over tomorrow… 10am." He murmurs into my ear before grabbing his things and leaving with Jackal and the fatass. He's soon replaced by the kid who smirks up at me.

"Senpai! Can we play a game down at the street courts? Please?" Kirihara bounces on his feet like he's doing his split-step.

"No." I blurt.

He pouts, his large green eyes glitter, "Please Senpai?"

"Go play with someone else." I brush him off but he follows me out the door. No tree girl. I'm down to three people, but Yagyuu's on my side right?

"Senpai." Kirihara whines but when he sees I'm not giving in he tugs on my shirt sleeve, "Can we go to an arcade instead?" Oh my God does he ever shut up? "Please Senpai?"

"Fine." I groan and let the kid drag me to the bus stop. On the bumpy bus I text Mom and tell her I'm out with someone from the tennis club and tell her I'll be home later. Kirihara sits too close on the cramped bus, he smells like vanilla, his thigh presses against mine but he doesn't seem to notice. I can humor the kid for one day but tomorrow I'm all Yagyuu's. My heart thumps and blood rushes through my body again at the thoughts of Yagyuu and I alone in his room… Shit. Worst place to get a hard on… I try and shift my legs to hide it but my movements just make things worse.

"This is our stop Senpai!" Kirihara nudges my shoulder and clicks a buzzer for our stop. Good. The bus stops and I squish myself through the crowd of people and wait for Kirihara to push himself through the crowd. I pull my shirt from my pants in hopes the extra length will hide my erection. Out of school it's perfectly normal for me and the kid shouldn't question it as he prances a step ahead of me. "C'mon Senpai!" Kirihara yells. We're in a busier part of the city, people push around me on all sides but that stupid seaweed head is easy to spot.

Then he vanishes and I hear the telltale sounds of an arcade and go inside automatically. Kirihara is prancing by a change machine, I check my pockets and feel a few coins jingling around. Someone shoves into me Kirihara and I grunt, shit, no way the kid doesn't know about my erection with it pressed against his thigh. Kirihara exhales sharply and I scramble to my feet and run a hand through my hair trying to act cool about it.

"Here kiddo? There's so many people." I grumble.

"It has the best NASCAR racing game." Kirihara smirks, grabs his change when it clatters down and runs through the masses of people. I grump and trail after the kid, trying to ease myself around the teenagers playing games, making out, and joking. It's not hard to find the kid, the sounds of racing cars and his insults allow me to hone in on him. Wonderboy barely glances up at me before he goes back to his game. His little red racecar crashes into a palm tree and he starts to swear. It is rather amusing to watch Kirihara throw himself into each turn as he drives back and forth but after a minute I get bored.

I slap Kirihara's shoulder, he jumps and stares up at me with those large, green eyes. "I'm going to play darts." I tell him as his car crashes again. Kirihara nods and I weave through the crowds to a less crowded area where people are throwing darts. There's more people making out in the darker room but I don't care. My fingers run through the smooth feathers before I take aim and let the dart fly from my hand. A few more darts fly from my fingers before I realized there are people gathered around me, watching as the darts _thunk_ near the bull's eye if not on the bull's eye itself.

"Senpai you're really good." The kid slinks to my side as I run my fingers through the feathers of another dart. The smell of vanilla over powers the stench of body odor and perfume. I toss the dart but it misses and lodges itself in the wood surrounding the dart board.

"Puri~" I turn and walk away, a few girls whine and beg me to play some more but I push past them. Kirihara grabs my hand and yanks me off to another game, a fighting game. He settles down and picks his character. Whoever is on the other side picks their character and the battle starts. Kirihara picked the big, buff badass and the other person picked the blond with big tits. Of course. The kid stabs at the buttons as fast as his stubby fingers can go but the blond beats the shit out of his character.

"Fuck!" Wonderboy slams his fists down on the game, slamming into multiple buttons, as his character dies. "Who the hell-?" The kid leaps to his feet and peers around the arcade game only to find someone with a black hood thrown over their face, they tap in their initials and leave before I can observe whoever it is. "REN." Kirihara reads the initials. Both our jaws drop, the top ten scores on the game are all this REN person. "I'll fucking crush them." Kirihara sneers.

"They left wiseass." I roll my eyes. Kirirhara seethes for a moment before his shoulders slump and he drops back into the arcade game. "C'mon brat, it's getting late."

"No!" Kirihara says suddenly, his eyes stare up at me and again he's just an innocent child. "I-I mean… it's still early! Why don't we go get ramen or sushi or something?"

Why the hell do I always give in to this stupid kid? "Fine." I huff. Kirihara's fingers are too warm and sweaty as they wrap around my wrist to pull me to the nearest sushi restaurant. It's too busy inside as we settle in a small booth in the back. The kid doesn't seem to mind all the people as he orders. People talk all around us and I hold my head, all the blinking lights in the arcade are finally starting to get to me.

"S-senpai?" Kirihara asks quietly, "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Good." He smirks and I know he's going to say something about crushing me at tennis when the sushi arrives. Kirihara ignores me and dives for the sushi. We eat and chat a little, Kirihara's big into video games and that's about all he talks about besides tennis. I don't really care, it's keeping me out of the house and helping me forget about tomorrow. Yagyuu… Yagyuu…

"Are you listening Senpai?" Kirihara snaps.

"Yea, the new Mario Galaxy sucks."

"No!" He shrieks, "It's the best!" I roll my eyes. "We should play it sometime."

"Sure." I shift and find a more comfortable position.

"Really?" His eyes light up; when the kid isn't on the court he really is some innocent boy, no wonder Yanagi babies him. My phone vibrates in my pocket. Speak of the devil.

"Don't you have a cell phone kid?" I grunt as I answer Yanagi's text.

"It doesn't have any minutes on it." He shrugs and pops another sushi roll into his mouth. I roll my eyes and hand him my phone since Yanagi is bound to call, he did last time.

"Get some minutes on it brat." I tell him. Kirihara nods and answers my phone when it starts to ring.

"Senpai." He whines to Yanagi. "Yea, I know…. You don't need to check up on me! I'm fine… yea… whatever…. Yea. Bye." He hands up and hands me back my phone. I roll my eyes at him and stuff the phone back into my pocket. "Sorry." His eyes narrow, "And Yanagi-Senpai is _not_ my babysitter."

"Whatever you say Wonderboy." I tease before popping the last sushi roll into my mouth. He glares and I pay for the bill. "Let's go kid." I say as I shuffle from the restaurant. Kirihara trails behind me and I turn to glare at him multiple times, my mom will be pissed if I'm home too late. "Let's go Slowpoke."

He skips a step and catches up to me but his shoulders slouch, his hair flopping into his bangs. "S-senpai?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow 500 yen to get home?"

He wasted all his money at the arcade. What a pain in my ass. I dig out some coins and pass them over. He thanks me, a low murmur, and we wait for the bus to arrive. As we wait the kid keeps playing with the coins I gave him, clinking occasionally, for some reason I get the feeling he's nervous about going home. The bus arrives and we climb on, despite there not being too many people on the bus Kirihara sits close to me, his leg brushing mine when I adjust my tennis bag. The kid grips the strap of his bag so tight his knuckles turn white and start to shake.

Against my better judgment I ask, "Is something wrong?"

"No." He says slowly. "Nothing's wrong, senpai." Lies. He speaks slower when he's lying, but I don't care to ask what's wrong. We arrive at my stop and I give the kid one last look.

"Today was fun kid, see ya Monday."

When he lifts his face I can see his whole face light up, he smiles at me. "Yea! See ya Monday Niou-Senpai!" As much as I hate to admit it, it was worth it to see his face light up. I shuffle home in the darkness alone, the air is crisp against my skin but it feels nice, I can't wait to get home and take a hot shower to wipe off all this sweat and grime from the day. The door creaks when I open it and Mom pokes her head in as I take of my stinky sneakers.

"Where were you?"

"Mom, it's like eight. I was out with a friend." She moves closer to me and sniffs as if she expects to smell cigarettes, alcohol, weed, or something else on me. Unlike me she reeks of cigarette smoke, it takes all my concentration not to wrinkle my nose at the smell. She steps aside and I head off to my room.

"Oh, Masaharu, we're going out with your sister tomorrow for lunch."

"I can't. I have tennis practice." If I told her I was meeting a friend she'd just tell me to come with her anyways. I hate my sister and I definitely don't hate Yagyuu. "You know how strict Buchou is." I close my door behind me when I hear her halfway up the stairs. She leans on the door and sighs. "Sis will be home all weekend. I can hang out with her then."

"Alright… fine… please be back before two ok Masaharu?"

"Alright." I murmur back, guilt pricks at me but I really do hate my sister. Mom does try her best to keep the family in tact but none of us are ever around. My phone vibrates in my pocket as I dump my tennis bag to the floor. Yagyuu, we're still on for tomorrow. Yes! My heart hammers inside my chest and I can't wait for tomorrow, I've been without Yagyuu for too long.

.-.

A/N: Meet Nakamura Rin! Say hello, and I assure you, she's not the same type of girl Kokawa is from my other , bonus cookies to anyone who wants to take a stab at the two _other_ relationships I've hinted at (Besides Alpha and Platinum)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or any other franchises I mention (Facebook, song lyrics, Oreo cookies, ect) I do own my Ocs.

Warnings: Yes, this does contain guy/guy (at this moment it will remain rated T). And I've never written from a guy's point of view so we'll see how this goes. Also language! I do use the F-word and other swears a lot in this story.

If you see any grammar, spelling, OOC, plotholes, anything, lemme know. I love opinions, they fuel my need to write, especially this story since it's on the border of being thrown in the chopping block.

A/N: This chapter gets sort of heavy, just a warning, if you want me to change the rating I can and will.**Also: Are people still reading and interested in this story? If there are I will continue to write, if not I will put this story on the shelf to continue at a later date. If you read and like this story review and tell me, anonymous reviews are welcome for all those who don't have an account.**

.-.

9:30am. I'm all showered, my hair was freshly bleached last night, and I'm feeling good. I grab my bag and head downstairs. Mom's cooking in the kitchen, preparing for Sis to come home. My dorky brother is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'll be back." I call.

"Wait." Mom chases after me and presses a 1000 yen bill into my hands. She smiles and pats my shoulder, "Be home before two." I nod, slip into my shoes and head out to catch the bus that'll bring me close to Yagyuu's house. The bus is pretty empty for it being a Saturday morning, only a few stray adults and teenagers, I lean against the window and watch as the streets slowly increase in society level. Stupid Yagyuu and his money.

The bus stops close enough for me and I hop off. All thoughts of my sister coming home is gone from my mind as I near Yagyuu's richy-rich house. How long has it been since I was last at Yagyuu's house? Well a month ago we stopped hanging out and it was a long time before then that I was last here. It's been far too long. I don't see Yagyuu's father's car or his mother's car in the driveway as I knock on the front door. His sister is away in college like my own so we should have the house alone today. My heart thumps inside my chest when Yagyuu opens the door.

"Good morning Niou-Kun." He smiles letting me slide by him. I kick off my shoes and look up to Yagyuu who peers at me through his glasses. Hormones control me as I push Yagyuu against the wall, my hands clawing at his hips. "Niou, we can't." Yagyuu pushes against my shoulders.

"Why not?" I grunt dropping my hands.

"Come with me." Those cool, slender fingers wrap around mine and lead me off and upstairs. "Please forgive me in advance for keeping this from you."

"So long as you make it up to me." I taunt.

"I will, I promise." Blood pulses through my body as Yagyuu leads me to his room.

"Hiroshi!" A girl whines from the kitchen downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anymore instant ramen?"

"No." He calls back.

"Who is that?" I hiss. That's not his sister. "You told me you're still-" Yagyuu kisses me hard on the mouth, pressing me into the door. I moan it's been far too long since Yagyuu's pressed his knee between my thighs.

"Forgive me." Yagyuu whispers against my lips. He's just buttering me up… and it's working. He kisses me again, his tongue sliding across mine. I grab his hips and hold him to me never wanting him to stop.

Someone clears their throat.

I shove Yagyuu back so hard he stumbles into a small table full of knick-knacks. Before me stood tree girl. Nakamura Rin. Amber eyes. Glasses. Straight brown hair. She's wearing dark wash jeans and a button up, similar to what Yagyuu's wearing. I pant for breath as I try to look at normal as I could.

"You do realize you have a room Hiroshi? I'd prefer not see that again."

Yagyuu stands up and gathers his composure. "Rin. I would like you to meet my guest." Yagyuu's eyes pierce mine. Rin turns and smiles at me, "I'm Nakamura Rin."

"Niou Masaharu." I reply a little confused.

"Would you care to keep it down, please? I have to focus on my homework." She stalks off, her bare feet padding against the floor.

Yagyuu clears his throat, "Rin." She just waves and disappears into one of the spare rooms. I look at Yagyuu and demand an answer now. "She's living with us." He explained. "She's the reason I haven't been able to hang out with you." Yagyuu opens his door and allows me into his perfectly cleaned room. Every time I walk into his room all I want to do is move everything out of order. "Please forgive me."

"So what's her deal?" I ask as I drop onto Yagyuu's firm bed. "I mean, why's she living with you?"

"Her parents both left her and she got into a bad scene… ended up in the hospital with severe wounds. My father treated her and she came to live with us." Yagyuu explains as he settles down beside me.

"She here permanently or what?"

"I'm not sure Niou-Kun." The smell of Yagyuu's cherry shampoo is calming.

"I hope not." I growl. "I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"She's too much like you." Yagyuu snorts, actually snorts, and I have to roll onto my hip to make sure I heard right. He covers his mouth and shakes his head for a second when he does drop his hand he's still smiling.

"You couldn't be more wrong Niou-Kun." Yagyuu smiled at me as his fingers found hold in my hair, pulling me closer so he could give me another kiss. "We haven't spent nearly enough time together lately." He murmurs against my lips.

"Then why are you wasting it by talking?" I taunt.

Yagyuu bites my lip hard. "Don't get cocky Niou-Kun." I hum and shift my body against Yagyuu so he can feel just how "cocky" I am right now. He chuckles into our kiss and I lose myself in the scent of cherries.

.-.

Like the good boy I am I go home at two to spend the rest of the weekend with my stupid sister. She drags all of out shopping because she wanted some new tee shirt or something. Stupid girl things. Times like that I wish I was my brother and was able to whip out a Nintendo DS and not look like an idiot. Instead I stuffed my hands in my pockets and got strange looks from older people and winks and giggles from girls.

Monday rolled around too fast but at least I know that Yagyuu isn't angry with me. He greets me warmly as we head to our homerooms together. Nakamura isn't around and I'm glad, I still don't like her and I avoided any conversation about her all weekend whenever I got to talk to Yagyuu.

"Busy with that _girl_ again tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry, we have plans."

"Whatever." I shrug and shuffle off to my homeroom.

.-.

During lunch I find myself crammed between the fatass and the kid under Yukimura's direct orders. All of us regulars sit together as a "bonding" exercise. I roll my eyes and lean away from the fatass as he spews food across the table at Jackal. Kirihara says nothing when I shove against him, cringing at Marui and his fat ass.

Yukimura chatters about training schedules but nobody's paying attention, not even Sanada. I can tell from that distant stare in his eyes, it's easier to read Sanada without his cap on, he can't hide his expressions all the time. The look in Sanada's eyes almost disgust me but then I realize what the look is, he's so in love with Yukimura. I scrunch up my nose at how public he is about liking Yukimura but then I wonder, do I get that look on my face when I see Yagyuu? I sure as hell hope not. I'd look like an idiot, like Sanada.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or any other franchises I mention (Facebook, song lyrics, Oreo cookies, ect) I do own my OCs.

Warnings: Yes, this does contain guy/guy (at this moment it will remain rated T). And I've never written from a guy's point of view so we'll see how this goes. Also language! I do use the F-word and other swears a lot in this story.

If you see any grammar, spelling, OOC, plotholes, anything, lemme know. I love opinions, they fuel my need to write, especially this story since it's on the border of being thrown in the chopping block.

A/N: Thank New Prince of Tennis for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter (and continue to write it)…. And by NewPoT I mean the adorable Silver Pair moments :3

.-.

I stretch my hands above my head, trying to delay my leaving the locker room. Yagyuu is taking his time so I take my time in return. Soon enough everyone leaves, I was surprised that Yanagi and Kirihara left together since the kid has been bugging me to come over and play Wii all day. Sanada and Yukimura go into the office, just what do they do in there all day? Bad mental images pop up and I shake my head to rid myself of them. A hand slides onto my shoulder and Yanagi smiles at me.

"Would you like to come with me today? I'm going to Tokyo for a few hours."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'll tell you on the way. What do you say?"

"Sure." I shrug, I don't have anything better to do. "Let me text my mom." We exit the locker rooms and Tree stands there waiting. My eyes narrow at her.

"Hello Niou-San." She says with a small smile.

"Hey." I glare down at my text, he set me up, that rat bastard trying to make us hang out together. I don't like her and no matter what happens I will never like her. My glasses wearing nerd ignores me and leads the two of us to the bus stop. We're all wearing our school uniforms and the more I glance at Nakamura the more I think she could be Yagyuu's twin, they're glasses are identical. He said she got into a bad crowd but she doesn't look like the type to get into a bad crowd.

Yagyuu sits between the two of us on the bus. I press my leg to his as discretely as possible but it's not that hard to do on a crowded bus. While the bus bounces along the two nerds talk about school, homework, and assignments that are do soon. I have a history essay to write, shit, we'd better get home early enough for me to write that stupid thing. Speaking of stupid. I take out my phone and text Yanagi, demanding he buy his baby some minutes on his cellphone. I'm not going to be their in between every time I hang out with that kid, which is way more often than I expect or want.

"So?" I ask elbowing Yagyuu.

"Later." He says under his breath. I glare at a random woman on the bus, she doesn't notice and she gets off the bus at the next stop.

The whole ride is more or less spent in silence, the occasional comment by Yagyuu but that's it. Eventually Nakamura stands and Yagyuu and I follow in suit, we're close to Tokyo now. When I look to Nakamura, trying to see if she'll give anything away on why we're here, I'm surprised to see her eyes are sparkling behind her glasses and she has a smile on. Now I really want to know why we're here.

Tree steps off first, she looks both ways clearly looking for someone. She leads us down the street before she turns to Yagyuu, a smile growing on her face. Who is she looking for? Instinctually I start looking around for anyone I recognize. I notice a Hyotei uniform and furrow my eyebrows.

"Remember our promise?" Yagyuu asks Nakamura like one would treat a child.

"Yes." She says with a clipped tone. "You're such a stalker Hiroshi-Kun." She gives him a wink before weaving through the people. Like looking at an accident I can't take my eyes away until the brunette runs up to the man in the Hyotei uniform. Blue cap, brown hair, angular features, yea that's Shishido Ryou, one half of the Silver Pair.

"What is she doing with him?" I ask my partner as I watch Shishido smile at the girl. Yagyuu takes my elbow and we walk behind the brunettes.

"She's dating him." A shudder runs down my spine. "And _we_ are playing babysitter today."

"What? No way!" I exclaim. "They're old enough to go out on dates alone!"

"My father doesn't believe so." His dark eyes glare. "Rin and I understand this is the deal for her to live with us. She can continue to see Shishido-San but someone needs to be present during their dates."

"That sucks." What would I do in her position? Never having any alone time with Yagyuu? Well, life would suck and I'd be spending a lot of time in the shower.

"Yea, but she prefers if I'm with her." Yagyuu nods his head to the couple feet in front of us, "At least I give them some space. Father trails after them like a third wheel." I shudder, his father gives me the creeps, always looks at me like he knows what Yagyuu and I are. Not many people know that Yagyuu and I are together, my mother's figured it out, I think Yagyuu's father has his suspicions, I'm not sure about his mother but she's oblivious to everything anyways.

We all go into an icecream store and everyone orders an icecream cone. Shishido nods his head to the two of us, his eyes linger on me for a moment longer. I assume he's used to Yagyuu visiting them. Still Nakamura sits close to her boyfriend, almost to the point she's sitting on his lap. We all lick at our icecream cones as Nakamura tells Shishido about stupid things. I try to pay them no mind but when I watch her nimble hand slide down his arm under the table I can't help but watch the Hyotei boy's breath catch before he hisses something to her. Maybe she's not as sweet as I first thought, then again I didn't think Yagyuu was into men let alone me when I first met the nerdy man.

As we finish our icecreams I notice the girl has a tick, she flicks her fingers like one would if they smoked. Does she smoke? She doesn't look like she does, her teeth are perfectly white and she smells citrus-y most of the time. Shishido yanks on her hair and murmurs something into her ear, she shakes her head and her eyes dart to me where they stay. We stare at each other for a moment before Tree turns to the capped man and giggles.

The rest of the day was boring as hell but at least I spent some time with Yagyuu. Nakamura and her boyfriend link hands and lead us around Tokyo, they don't seem to be doing anything besides murmuring back and forth. I can't help but find it an awkward couple, Tree girl and a drama queen tennis player. At least I'm spending time with Yagyuu, of course _we_ can't hold hands in public, not that I'd want to, but some physical contact would be nice. We end up at the park where Nakamura swings back and forth on a swing while the rest of us lean or sit on a swing.

"We should head home Rin." Yagyuu says as he slides off the swing he was on. "It was good seeing you again Shishido-San."

"Yea, same to you." The capped man nods before he puts his arm around his girlfriend and kisses her temple, "Text me when you get home ok?" She nods and the three of us leave the Hyotei boy behind.

.-.

I walk with Yagyuu and Nakamura to their house. She immediately goes upstairs leaving Yagyuu and I alone in the entry. He turns to me and smiles, "Thanks for coming with us today. It would have been boring without you."

"Yea, yea, yea." I brush him off. "You owe me, I didn't want to see Tree all over her boyfriend."

Yagyuu laughs, "Don't ever let Rin hear you call her Tree, I'm pretty sure she'd punch you." As if. His voice gets real slow and he steps closer, "Thanks." He brushes his lips on mine and I smile. If I get kisses for dealing with that stupid couple I think it'll be worth it.

"If you ever want someone to go with you." I say as my hands wrap around Yagyuu, holding him close.

"I'll make this up to you… but later. Father should be home soon." My arms feel empty when he pulls himself from me. "Let me know when you get home ok? Don't forget to do your history essay." I blow a raspberry, of course he cares about school, typical. "See ya later Niou-Kun."

"Yea." I wave and exit the house. As I walk I can't help but think about the similarities between Yagyuu and his little roommate. Inside my head I make a list of similarities and differences, there's quite a lot of similarities and since I don't know _everything_ about that girl yet some things are left blank. Does she smoke? That would be a similarity though Yagyuu quit a couple months ago. A shudder runs down my spine at the memory.

I was pissed off during lunch, Sanada was being completely unrealistic with his demands and reprimanding me for not getting a better grade on my latest English test. So, to escape, I went up to the roof. Older students glared at me, cigarettes hanging from their lips, I just ignore them and shuffle to the back of the roof. In the corner I found a familiar figure. "Yagyuu." I'd called out to him. When he turned I was shocked to see a cigarette between his fingers. Confusion raced through my head, Yagyuu smoked? Eventually, after I'd calmed down Yagyuu explained it was an addiction he couldn't stop, he'd been smoking in secrecy since our third year in middle school. Said the stress of Nationals was too much and he couldn't quit.

After that it became normal to catch him smoking, especially when I went to his house. He'd open the window and smoke. Since Mom smoked I was used to the smell and it didn't bother me as much as it probably should have, especially when his tongue tasted of ash when we kissed. Now, he smells just of cherries, no cigarette smell lingering. I never got the chance to ask him why he quit though because shortly after I realized it he stopped hanging out with me thanks to Nakamura.

.-.

I'm not feeling tennis practice in the morning. I half ass my way through stretches, fail miserably at a match with Sanada, run the thirty laps he demands I run, and start my day. I'm not sure what's wrong but I'm just not feeling it. Jackal looks at me as I change into my uniform.

"Hey, you ok? You look like you're going to puke or something." Who knew Jackal was so caring.

"Who's gonna puke!" Marui bounds up beside him, snapping a bubble in the process before looking at me. "Dude, you're like paler than pale." I feel fine but when I look in the little mirror in my locker I see my skin is really pale. I couldn't sleep last night, every time I closed my eyes I saw the surprised look on Shishido's face when Naka-. I squeeze my eyes shut and pinch my nose. God damn it.

Outside the wind feels nice on my skin, I turn my face towards it and let the breeze cool my face down. "Senpai… are you ok?" Kirihara's warm hand tugs on my sleeve. I glance down at him, he looks worried.

"Fine." I brush him off, pulling my sleeve from his grasp. What's with him always following me around anyways?

"Senpai." Kirihara walks at my side looking more meek than usual. "Don't get sick alright?…. I can't kick your ass at tennis if your sick." He grins wide at me and I shake my head, he's always thinking about tennis.

Sadly, all I can think about is how much I want Yagyuu. During school that is a horrible thought. I can't help but think about how he _didn't_ say anything about how shitty I look, the more I think about it the shittier I feel. Head swims and its impossible for me to focus on math let alone other subjects, my stomach twists and I just want to sleep. Did I eat something yesterday? Maybe Mom's cooking was bad. Lunch I find a bench outside to relax on, one look at my rice balls and my stomach twists. Arm thrown over my face I fall back onto the bench, maybe I need some sleep… I wonder if I can take a nap before lunch is over.

_Briiiiiinggg!_ Apparently I can take a nap before lunch is over. I sit up and rub my hair to fluff it back out. Lunch box under my arm I head back to school with a huge yawn. Shit I just feel worse and I have the rest of the day to look forward to. How the hell am I going to last? As I put my lunch away Yagyuu appears at my side.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." I murmur.

"I wonder if something was wrong with the icecream, Rin isn't feeling good either and you both had strawberry icecream."

"I doubt it was the icecream." I say honestly.

"I'm sorry. Will your mother be home when you get home?" I shake my head, "Do you want to come over? So you're not alone? I know your brother has his computer club today. I don't want you sick all by yourself." Aw, he cares like some love-sick puppy and as cliché as his offer is I can't help but accept it. I really don't want to be home alone if I'm sick, besides, it means I get to curl up in Yagyuu's bed and have him feed me soup. I smirk at the idea.


End file.
